3 Stars: Village
. See the page for more information.]] Introduction People think it is hard to get 3 stars on levels, but it is pretty easy. You just need certain tricks. Here I will show you how to get 3 stars on Village. Strategy 1: RAMBO! So, one strategy works for automatic weapons like the Automatic Peacemaker, GO RAMBO! Run around the desert area for a while with an automatic weapon. Shoot any zombie you see, aim for the head, then once not many are coming there, go to the village area, kill any enemies there. Do the same for the rest of the map. If this doesn't work, try one of the other strategies. Strategy 2: Tango Down Here is where your sniping skills may come in handy. Use anything between a 4x scope and a 10x scope, 2x scope isn't recommended. Launchers also apply to this. Rocket jump to a cliff side area on the edge of the map. You then can snipe the enemies as they walk around. Though, this may not be a great choice, it works. If this doesn't work, try using another strategy. You can go to on top of a cliff ledge, then jump from there to on top of a tree. However, the foliage might block your view of the monsters, so if you can, jump on top of a tall cactus. If the cactus is not tall enough, the birds will reach you. Strategy 3: Close Combat Fight any enemy up close. Useful weapons include sidearms, shotguns, or machine guns / SMGs. Get close to an enemy, not too close though. Shoot it until it dies and hope not to get hit by it. Also, when killing the enemy, trying moving backward than a bit forward multiple times. This has worked multiple times. If it doesn't work, try another strategy. Strategy 4: BOOM! Explosives are fun, right? Yeah. They don't damage you in Campaign, fortunately. Any explosives can be used in this. Get an entire army of enemies on you, then, use an explosive weapon on them. This strategy also works for Survival. Grenades are NOT recommended, as they do tend to ricochet off of enemies. Though the explosives have very limited ammo, it is useful. If you have no explosive weapon or no ammo in any explosive weapon, try using an automatic weapon. If this doesn't work, you could try it again or one of the previous strategies. Strategy 5: Super Short Range Damage Get the Flaming Volcano or High Voltage. Just stay in the desert area and wait for all the enemies to come to you, then just kill them all with the above weapons. Strategy 6: Series Kill Get the Prototype or the Laser Minigun. When all the enemies are in a pack, shoot while moving side to side. The wall-breaking ability will damage multiple enemies in one shot. GG No Re If none of these work, use any other strategies to do it. Please do not vandalize this page. Thank you for reading.Category:Tutorials Category:Guides